Worry Too Much
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC: Dan is pregnant with his and Phil's first child. Dan is having issues about gaining weight and doesn't want to be made fun of, so Phil has to reassure him that he's still beautiful. During the pregnancy, Phil gets protective of Dan and the baby, and Dan gets a little frustrated.


"Babe, you've been standing in front of that mirror for 20 minutes. Why don't you come sit down?" Phil Lester said as he watched his boyfriend, standing in front of a mirror.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Dan Howell had been spending his time standing in front of his mirror in the bedroom, just staring at himself, well mostly... his stomach.

It's been two months since Dan and Phil found out that Dan was pregnant, two months pregnant. It was a total shock but they couldn't be more excited about having their own baby, they were most excited about not having to adopt from someone else.

But now, Dan was starting to worry about the fact that he would be gaining weight, and he was absolutely terrified about what people were going to say about him. He had over three million subscribers, and he hasn't even told them that he was pregnant. Phil told Dan that he should tell them, because they were going to find out anyways when the baby comes. Dan was just scared about telling people that he was a Carrier because he knew what people thought about them, some people supported them but most people were against them.

"I'm pretty sure I'm already gaining so much fucking weight," Dan said as he lifted his shirt up, revealing his stomach. "I'm not looking forward to it at all."

Phil rolled his eyes. "I already told you... it's not your weight. It's baby weight," He said. He hated seeing Dan like this. Dan has always been insecure about himself, but now it was so much worse ever since he found out that he was pregnant. Phil felt absolutely horrible about it all.

"It's still weight, isn't it?" Dan snapped, looking over at Phil.

Phil sighed and then he pushed himself off of the bed. He walked over to Dan and he gently wrapped his arms him and held onto him. "It doesn't matter, okay? You still look beautiful."

"You're only saying that because you're my boyfriend," Dan said as he looked up at Phil.

"No, I'm saying it because it's true. I don't like you putting yourself down like this," Phil mumbled. He pressed his lips against Dan's neck and kissed it gently.

Dan sighed softly as he closed his eyes. "I've always been like this, you know that," He said.

"I know it... but I don't like it. I wish you would see how amazing you are," Phil mumbled.

"Phil-" Danfinally got himself out of Phil's grip. "I really do appreciate that you're trying to make me feel better by saying all these nice things but-" He began to say.

"No, buts-" Phil warned gently. He grabbed Dan's hands and pulled him back towards him.

Dan looked up at Phil and bit his lip slightly. "How do you put up with me?" He asked.

"Simple. Because I love you so much," Phil whispered. He leaned down and kissed him.

"Well, you're an absolute nutter," Dan said, laughing softly.

"I know things have been rough lately, and they probably aren't going to get any easier but... you should know that I will be there for you every step of the way, okay?" Phil said.

Dan took a deep breath and nodded. "Promise?" He whispered.

"I promise... with all of my heart and soul," Phil said.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

xxxxxx

Three months have quickly passed by and now Dan was five months pregnant. Things were getting more tougher and more stressful, but Dan and Phil were getting through it.

Dan had finally told his subscribers about what was going on with the pregnancy. Now everybody knew that Dan was a Carrier. Luckily, there were only a few haters out there. Most of Dan's subscribers loved Dan and thought it was 'adorable' that he was pregnant. Getting less hate was exactly what Dan needed because that's what he was worried about, was getting hate.

Dan had definitely been gaining weight, and now Dan had a baby bump. Dan absolutely hated it, but Phil loved it. Phil had been very protective of Dan ever since he started gaining weight as well. He wouldn't Dan walk around for too long, he wouldn't let him carry heavy things, and he would always be by his side. Although Dan loved that Phil was being protective of him and the baby, it kind of annoyed him because he wanted to do things on his own. Phil was acting as if he was sick, when in reality... he wasn't. He was just pregnant. There was a big difference.

"_Dan_!-" Phil yelled, drawing out the 'a'. "Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

"Ready!" Dan yelled back as he walked over to the top of the stairs, where Phil was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "Got the list?" Dan asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

It was a Friday evening when Dan and Phil were planning on going out to get some shopping done, as they were starting to get the nursery fixed up. They had found out that the baby was going to be a boy a few weeks ago. Dan wanted to help out with the nursery, so they were doing it now while he could. He was only five months pregnant so he could do it. Of course, Phil tried to tell Dan that he didn't have to... but Dan told him he wanted to, so Phil agreed.

"Got it-" Phil said as he held up a piece of paper.

Dan smiled and then he walked down the stairs. He made sure that he had everything that he needed for while they were out shopping, because they were going to be out for a while.

"Okay, now I'm ready to go-" Before Dan even had a chance to open the door, Phil had it opened already for him. Dan rolled his eyes and then he walked out the door.

Dan and Phil made it to the little baby shop that wasn't too far from from their home.

"Phil, I can open and close doors, you know?" Dan said as they walked into the shop.

"Well, I know you can love... but, surely there's nothing with being being a protective boyfriend, is there?" Phil asked calmly as he followed Dan into the little shop.

"Let's just start shopping, okay?" Dan said as he looked over at Phil, not really wanting to start an argument while they were in a shop. Dan didn't feel like arguing at all anyways.

"Okay-" Phil grabbed the cart and began to follow Dan.

"So, what should we get first?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

"Clothes. We need clothes for the baby first," Phil said.

Dan nodded. "Yeah... clothes is definitely important. Then we need to get the binky and bottles and stuff like that. Thank God this store has everything," He said.

It's been about 20 minutes now since Dan and Phil had both been looking around the store for baby things that they would need. Dan was quite enjoying himself and seeing all this baby stuff was making him excited for when his baby would come. Dan and Phil decided to separate and look for things on their own because it would make shopping quicker and easier.

Now Dan was getting in one of the isles and was looking around for diapers. He smiled as soon as he saw them and then he frowned as soon as he saw they were on a tall shelf. He tried reaching up for it a couple times but he still couldn't get it. "Fucking-" Dan blinked a few times as soon as he felt Phil walk next to him. Phil reached up and grabbed it for him. "Phil. I could have gotten it," Dan whined as he took the diapers from Phil. He huffed angrily.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Dan. "And you're angry with me because...?"

"Phil, I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a long time now," Dan said.

"Talk about what?" Phil asked, slightly confused about what was going.

"Ever since I started gaining weight... you treat me like I'm sick. I'm not sick," Dan snapped.

"I-I didn't realize I was doing that. I just wanted to protect you," Phil whispered.

"I get that and I really appreciate it but... you don't even let me do simple things anymore. It's frustrating because I want to be able to do these things on my own, you know?" Dan said.

"Why didn't you say something sooner then?" Phil asked.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Dan mumbled.

Phil sighed. "It's just... this is our first child. I don't want anything to go wrong," He said.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, frowning slightly.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I just worry too much," He said.

"Yes... you do worry too much," Dan said. He chuckled. He reached up and kissed Phil's cheek.

"You two are so cute," Dan jumped as soon as he heard the female voice. He looked over and sighed in relief when he saw that it was just the manager. "Sorry for startling you."

"No, it's fine. I'm just very jumpy," Dan told her.

"You're Dan Howell, right? My name's Kimberly... I'm the manager of the store. I saw your video about being pregnant, how you talked about being a Carrier and everything," She said.

Dan couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. I'm happy to have it out in the open now," He said.

"And who was the one who convinced you to tell everyone?" Phil asked.

"Oh shut up," Dan said. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well... it was nice to meet you. Let me know if you need anything," Kimberly said.

"Thank you. We definitely will," Dan said. He watched her as she walked away and then he turned around and looked back at Phil. "As I was saying before... I love that you're being protective of me and the baby... but you've got to let me do little things on my own."

Phil sighed and then he slowly nodded. "Okay. I'll try to calm down," He said. Phil was definitely a very protective boyfriend, but he also didn't want to upset Dan in anyway... because then he knew that Dan would get stressed and that wouldn't be good for him or the baby.

"But that doesn't mean you can't be protective of us," Dan quickly added.

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan. "In just a few months... we won't have to deal with this stuff anymore, and we'll have our own little baby," He said.

Dan smiled as he looked up at Phil. "I can't wait to have him in my arms," He said.

"It'll all be worth it in the end," Phil said. He kissed Dan gently and then he let go of him.

"Let's just finish shopping so we can go home and relax, okay?" Dan suggested.

"Yeah, let's. That sounds good to me," Phil said.


End file.
